


The Lord Will Provide

by The Monster Lady (VisceraNight)



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Drama, Eventual Comfort, Gen, Gender Neutral Reader (Only Pronoun Used For Reader Is 'You'), Horror, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Religious Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 04:13:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16032740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/The%20Monster%20Lady
Summary: When Reader's village is invaded by goblins, Iscariot comes to the rescue.





	The Lord Will Provide

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WaterWitch23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaterWitch23/gifts).



~ The Lord Will Provide ~

Your village is near a forest and since time immemorial, the villagers have left offerings at the edge of the forest for the goblins that dwell there. In this modern age, the village council decided that it's time for superstitious nonsense to be done away with. You knew nothing good would come of their decision, but when several weeks passed with no incidents after the offerings stopped, the council members were smugly certain that their actions were correct.

 _Oh, how wrong they were_ , you think bitterly as you flee from a pack of axe-wielding goblins.

They have you outnumbered, but your longer strides give you a comfortable lead over them. If only you can make to the gate that leads to the road, you'll be able to escape. They won't pursue you that far past the limits of your village (according to the old legends your grandmother told you, anyway.)

You reach the center of town and your goal is in view, the gate is fifty feet away. Relieved, you accidentally slow down a bit and the goblins shriek as they realize they're gaining on you. Your left hand clenches around the beads of your rosary and you whisper "God help me" under your breath as you force yourself pick up the pace once more.

Suddenly the toe of your boot catches against a crack in the cobblestones and before you even have time to realize what's happening, you find yourself flat on the ground. You scramble to your feet again, but a bolt of white-hot agony lances through your right ankle and you collapse to the ground once more. You close your eyes and clutch your rosary to your chest, bracing yourself for death... but it does not come.

You open your eyes and glance about. Somehow, in the chaos around you, the goblins chasing you got distracted by easier prey. You silently offer a prayer for the soul of your poor neighbor who is being butchered, as you crawl behind the corner of the nearest house to hide. There's no way you can drag yourself all the way to gate with your injured leg without attracting the goblins' attention. Your only hope now is to hide for as long as you can.

You cover your ears with your hands but it doesn't fully block out the screams of your neighbors and the shrieks of the goblins as the world goes to hell around you. You press your back tight to the wall, trying to keep as far out of sight as possible, and lower your hands from your ears to your lap. Helpless tears fall from your eyes, the warm drops splattering your hands as you run the smooth wooden beads of your rosary through your fingers and silently pray.

You don't know how much time passes before the sounds finally begin to die down. Now it's almost eerily quiet.

You wipe your eyes and move to stand up, but a twinge of pain reminds you that you're not going anywhere on that leg and you sink back to the ground.

 _I wonder if anyone else survived, or if the goblins only left once they killed all of them_...

You are startled out of your thoughts by the sound of heavy footsteps nearby. You start to panic before you realize they're too heavy to belong to a goblin.

"There's someone over here," a human voice says.

And that's all the warning you have before an absolute giant of a man rounds the corner of the house. You stare. He's holding a sword loosely in one hand (or some kind of blade, at least, you're not sure it really meets the definition of 'sword'). Dark liquid drips from the blade.

"Are you alright?" the stranger asks. His tone is kind, concerned. It isn't until this moment that you notice the cross hanging around his neck and the priest's uniform that he wears.

Rather than answering the question, you end up blurting out, "Did you kill the goblins?"

His expression turns grim for a moment as he answers.

"Yes, we did."

He puts the blade away and kneels next you.

"Are you alright? Can you stand?" he asks.

You slowly shake your head.

"I hurt my leg when I fell," you say.

"Here, put your arms around my neck," he says.

You don't realize that you're still clutching your rosary in one hand until after you've already reached out to comply with the priest's order.

 _Well, it's too late to do anything about that now_ , you think to yourself and curl your fingers protectively around the beads as you wind your arms around your savior's neck. He scoops you up into his arms as if you weigh nothing. As he stands up and you feel the ground fall away below you, you are struck again by just how tall the priest is. It's a long way down to the ground, but somehow you're not afraid that he'll drop you.

The Lord answered your prayers and sent this man to save you, and there is no doubt in your mind that you are safe in his arms.

~end~


End file.
